It Had a Better Ending than the Beginning
by EruzaScarlet
Summary: His precious family was murdered. Yet he remains the same kind nature. He was no good. Yet he is better in all things. It all remains the same till a chance come. Will he use the chance or will he forgive but never forget?/A little bit AU. Tsuna and Hibari met each other in their early life. COVER BY ME.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fic in this fandom. I got this idea when I'm spacing out in class.**

**Ignore bad grammar and spelling.**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!**

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

* * *

Unknown's Pov

_"Kill them. All of them." _

The order rang in her head again and again.

"Haha, Let's go home Tsuna, Nana!"

"Cary me, Tou-san!"

They seemed so happy. A family of three. This makes things even more interesting.

_'Of course, anything for you.'_

A maniacal grin spread around her face.

* * *

Normal pov

_'I'm scared.' _Tsunayoshi thought.

There are screams. He maybe is just a little kid, but he isn't stupid. He knows something is wrong with those screams. It was screams of agony. He could recognize them as his parent's. Collecting some courage, He peaked behind the door, only to be greeted by a gruesome scene. Blood splattered on the once white walls, He could tell it was his Father's, seeing that he was laying lifeless on the floor, Head detached from his body. His mother was struggling to live right now. He could see some unknown woman thrusting her hands trough Nana's body. He gasp as his mother notices him. She was trying to ask him to leave before the other person notices him. Although he understands, he was to frighten to move. Tsuna Watched the entire scene until it ends. As the woman was done with his mother, she searches for Tsuna. He tried his best to keep quiet as she keeps searching. She finally found him. She was just about to stab Tsuna with her hands but he suddenly collapse. She then stop, presuming he's dead. But that definitely a careless move. She than vanishes in dark flames.

* * *

Tsuna came in to the room where his parents corpses is as he woke up, checking first if the woman was gone or not. Seeing the lifeless body of his only family left, he tried to hold in his tears but failed. Knowing that it's better to leave the house right now, he turned around but glanced one last time at his parent's remains. He ran to his room and grabs some clothes and money. He shoved them in a bag pack, knowing that he don't have any relatives left and he definitely don't want to end up in the orphanage. There are too many bad rumors about that place. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he thought.

_'Kaa-san, Tou-san...'_

Those memories are planted deep inside his head. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Now he has to try to survive on his own, hoping to get his revenge some day.

* * *

It has been a week since he left the Sawada residence. All of his money is almost gone, probably only enough for one last meal. His stomach grumbled, hoping to be feed, that's what Tsuna wanted, but he got to save the money for a more critical time.

He looked up to the sky, it was getting darker and darker already, The stars and The moon getting visible. Just as he was going to close his eyes, He felt someone throwing something hard to his head. Man, that hurts.

"Itte! What was that for?" Tsuna said as he open his eyes, seeing a black haired boy, probably around his age holding a weird metal-stick-thing.

"Herbivores shouldn't be out so late." The other stated.

Tsuna only looked confused _'Herbivore?'_

"W-what do you mean?"

"Children shouldn't be out so late."

"What about you?"

He twitched, not liking to be put in the same category as children.

"I'm strong, therefore I'm a carnivore and an adult."

Tsuna chuckled.

"Well, carnivore-san, the thing is that I have nowhere to go."

The other raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have any home. My families are all dead. Killed." He said as he look down with a sad smile.

"Murdered? That's against the law. What do you want to do now?"

Tsuna's face turn serious, his eyes filled with determination.

"Revenge."

The raven gave a satisfied smile.

"Come with me. What is your name?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short. What about you?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari then turn around and walked away with Tsuna tailing him.

Tsuna smiled a little. Perhaps he could get a new start.

* * *

They arrived in front of a large traditional Japanese house. On the front gate was a plate, writen:

Hibari.

"Tadaima." Hibari said as he got in the house. A woman with long slick black hair came out of the room, she look like she's around her late thirties.

"Kyoya, welcome back." she said with a smile.

Hibari only nodded.

"Hm? Who's that with you?" She asked curiously.

Hibari gave him the look to introduce himself, but Tsuna being Tsuna don't get it.

Hibari sighed.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm hoping he could stay with us since his parents are killed." Hibari said only to get a surprised expression from his mother.

"Of course he could. Could it be your parents who were murdered recently?" She let them in. Tsuna nodded. Hibari only looked confused. There isn't any news about murder recently, so how could his mother know, but Hibari just decided to not ask.

As they arrive at the living room, Hibari's mother or we could call her Natsumi, Gave Tsuna some food and drink then she spoke.

"Don't you have any relatives left?"

Tsuna only shook his head.

"Well, then it's good that you manage to get away before the police come and give you away to the orphanage." She said.

"Is it that bad?" Tsuna ask.

"Yes it is. You've heard what the people say right?"

Tsuna nodded again.

"Well, it's something like that." She says as she stood up.

"It's late already. Kyoya, why don't you show him his room so you both can rest for the night." Hibari nodded and walked out of the room, leading Tsuna to his room.

* * *

**A few months later.**

Tsuna was getting used to his new lifestyle already. Hibari's mom was nice, although a bit strict. His father is the same too. Meanwhile, Hibari himself is a bit too strict, ruthless to. Either ways, he became more like a brother as time passes. He even volunteer to train Tsuna with some combat skills. He was now attending School again at second grade. He was usually bullied, but it's getting lesser since almost the whole school knows that Tsuna is close to the infamous Hibari Kyoya.

Even though with Hibari training and tutoring him, he still decide to keep a low profile by still letting himself getting bullied and getting low scores. Hibari was definitely not happy with him wasting his potential to do better.

* * *

**7 years later**

"Mou Kyo-nii, Lets stop for today." Tsuna said. They were sparing again as usual. As he said this, Hibari gave one last blow that Tsuna dodge gracefully.

"Hn, you've improve again." Hibari said as he walked away. Tsuna sighed tiredly, well training was tiring after all.

-line-

He got out of the bathroom then went to the dining room to have some dinner. As he enter the room there he saw Hibari and his parents.

"It's about time you came down." Hibari's father said.

"Ah, sorry I'm late, Tou-san." Ah, since he came, Hibari's parents ask Tsuna to call them like how he calls his parents. It seems that his father and Hibari's knew each other from work, and in fact they're quite close. As Tsuna was just going to enjoy his food, the doorbell rang. Somehow, he felt that it's for him, that it's something that will change his life forever. But at the same time, He just wanted to ignore it. Making a quick decision, he stood up.

"I'll get it." He walked towards the entrance and opens the door to be greeted by a young man around his early twenties, dressed in a black suit and fedora with a yellow dress shirt. What makes it even more suspicious is that he had a yellow pacifier hanging on his neck.

"Is there something you need?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi, Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana from The Vongola famiglia?"

_'W-what is he talking about? How did he know me and my parent's name? And Vongola? What the hell is that?' _

* * *

_**There, the first chapter. I hope it's satisfying enough.**_

_**note: First part of the story: **_

_**-Tsuna = 7 yo**_

_**-Hibari= 9 yo**_

_**present**_

_**-Tsuna = 14 yo**_

_**-Hibari = 16 yo.**_

_**the reason Reborn isn't a baby will be told later. it have a part in the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter here! Since there's no way I could do a daily update, so I'll try doing a weekly update... Perhaps I'll even update twice a week if I have time.**

* * *

**Before...**

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana from The Vongola famiglia?"

'W-what is he talking about? How did he know me and my parent's name? And Vongola? What the hell is that?'

* * *

"How do you know me or my parents?" He decides to leave the Vongola famiglia out of the question.

"So you are him, then let me in, We need to talk."

"I can't just let a stranger that somehow knows me in!" Tsuna said as he panicked a bit.

Just as he finished talking, Hibari's father came into the scene.

"What's taking so long?"

He looked through the Tsuna who is standing right in front of the entrance, his eyes widen.

"You.. What are you doing here?"

His expression turn cold, he walked closer to Tsuna, pulling him back gently.

"Hibari Tatsuya, leader of the Kasai yakuza group. I am here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi as the Vongola Decimo, this is Iemitsu's will."

Tatsuya looks surprised. "What about the other heirs?"

"All dead."

Tsuna looked confused. Yakuza, seriously? And what are they talking about, him becoming the next heir because they're all DEAD? He'll need some serious explanation here.

Hibari's father look into disbelieve.

"Come in." He said as he snap out of it.

Tsuna waited till the man step in than close the gate. He followed the both of them as they walked back to the dining room.

Taysuya then open the door, Hibari and Natsumi who were already starting to eat look at the three. "Natsumi, come, we need to talk." She was about to ask why but she then recognize the man standing behind his husband. Her face turns serious as she nod her head, putting her bowl and chopsticks down. She looks at Tsuna.

"Tsuna, go and eat first." Tsuna nodded and walked in to the dining room, sitting beside Hibari. He grabs his chopsticks and started eating.

"What's with that man?"

Tsuna only shrug, swallowing his food.

"I'm not sure, He keep saying something about Vongola if I'm not wrong."

"Clams?"

"Don't think so. Tou-san looked so serious when he saw him."

They only could wonder right now.

* * *

**With Hibari's parents.**

As they enter another room, Natsumi directly ask.

"What are you doing here?"

Reborn tip his fedora down.

"I'm here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi to be The Vongola decimo. All the other heirs are dead."

"Wh- He's too young for this! Can't you wait?"

"Time's running out. We have to hurry."

"But-"

Before she could even finish, Reborn interrupted again.

"There isn't any time left. Even I wouldn't want to train such a young kid. Nono said that we will wait till he's 18 but we don't have time anymore."

Natsumi could only sigh at this.

"Fine."

"And also, your son is going to be the cloud guardian."

He added. This time it's Tatsuya's turn to protest.

"We can't accept that!"

"I'm not done." Tatsuya kept quiet, looking at him in suspicion.

"He get to decide either he want to be the cloud guardian or not."

He could only sigh in defeat and hope his son makes the right choice.

"Now shall we tell them?

* * *

Their parents have finished talking to the unknown man. Now the both of them are sitting across Tsuna and Hibari with a serious expression.

"Just so you know, I still didn't agree with this." Natsumi said as she sigh.

"I know dear."

Hibari then interrupted.

"What is this all about, father, mother?"

His father closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There is something important I need to tell you both, especially you Tsuna. I am the leader of the Kasai yakuza, In alliance with the Vongola famiglia, which Tsuna's parents was from."

He opened his eyes to see Hibari's somewhat neutral face, as if he already know everything. Meanwhile, Tsuna was shocked. Very shocked. Tsuna finally snapped out of it.

"W-what is The Vongola and what does this have to do with me?"

'Does it have to do with something that man said?'

"The Vongola famiglia is the strongest mafia family in the whole world." This time it's the unknown man turn to answer.

"Yes, as he said. And you Tsuna, are chosen to be the next heir of this famiglia. That is one of the reason of Reborn to be here, to train you."

Tsuna is just shocked. He kept gaping.

"W-why me?" He manages to ask.

The man called Reborn raised a finger up.

"First, The other candidates are dead

Tsuna looked in disbelieve. It was like he was just a last choice.

Then Reborn raised a second finger.

"Second, this is Iemitsu's will."

'F-father'

As Tsuna was still processing the whole new information, they turn their attention to Hibari.

"And you Kyoya, according to some observations, you have cloud flames, Therefore you will be his cloud guardian." His father said, sighing. 'Please don't accept'

"Why should I?"

"You could fight more challenging opponents and protect your dearest at the same time." Reborn explained. Hibari's parents look at him in disbelieve. He practically bribes him into it. His father could only sigh again, at least it's on his own free will, and Tsuna will get someone he could trust next to him.

"Hn."

"Now that everything's clear, Let me introduce myself officially." Reborn who said this manage to grab Tsuna's attention.

"My name is Reborn, The Stongest Hitman in the world, Part of the Arcobaleno. I'm sent by Vongola Nono to train you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to be the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna only got more confused. 'Arcobaleno? WTH. I really need detailed information about all of this.'

He felt that this will definitely change his live, but he also felt that this is the beginning that will give him something he always longed for.

* * *

**Review reply:**

**Guest- Sorry to get your hopes down but this isn't going to be a shonen-ai/yaoi story. But perhaps I'm going to make one with a 1827.**

**Mind to R n R? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the support!**

**Update will be weakly for the time being. And here it is the second update of the week!**

**Enjoy!**

-line-

The day started like any usual day, but the only difference now is that he isn't alone in his room today. Tsuna woke up seeing a figure standing in the edge of the room. He couldn't make up who that is since just woke up. He tried to clear his vision a little bit, getting surprised after realizing who it is. He jumped a little bit.

"R-Reborn, what are you doing here early in the morning?"

It was just five in the morning. He couldn't believe Reborn's already up and dressed in his usual attire. Reborn walked closer to Tsuna's bed.

"It isn't early for the mafia, and as a future mafia boss you're supposed to be up now, And I really mean now." He said the last part in a threatening tone.

"Y-yes!" He stuttered and hurriedly got out of his bed towards the bathroom.

Reborn really have a menacing aura, He never stuttered accidently since he was 9 anymore.

Reborn sat on Tsuna's bed, waiting for his student to come out, which was about 10 minutes later.

Tsuna got out already in his school uniform.

"We've got time before breakfast. I know you have some questions, now is the chance to ask." Reborn said, directly Tsuna ask everything he want to know.

"What is my father and mother's position in Vongola, why am I chosen as a heir according to my father's will?"

"Iemitsu is not exactly part of the Vongola. He is the head of CEDEF which is the second Vongola. Since he is the head, he has the rights to decide on the next heir together with the Vongola boss. They have to both agree on the heir, or not, each chosen heir will have to fight each other for the position."

He couldn't believe his father holds such a high position in the mafia, as he was still lost in his own thoughts, Reborn continued.

"Meanwhile Nana was a part of the Intelligence of Vongola. She was very talented that her ranks rise until she's the head of the division." Reborn finished.

"I see..." He said slowly.

"Then what's the Arcobaleno, if I'm not wrong."

Somehow Reborn's mood darkens for a moment, but goes back to normal.

He sighs.

"The Acrobaleno, is the chosen seven, or the I Prescelti Sette, which protect one of the Tri Ni Sette, The Arcobaleno pacifier." He pointed to the pacifier hanging on his neck.

"All seven of us were chosen by an unknown man in a iron hat. The price for being chosen is that our body is to be turned into an infant. But luckily, one of us manages to find a temporary cure. We could even control the form we wanted to be in. But as it's called, we would go back to our infant form at night and there's nothing we can do." He said with a frown.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling telling me that you will have your cure one day." He said with a smile. Reborn only raised an eyebrow. Tsuna looked at the clock by his bed.

"Ah, it's time for breakfast. Let's go, Reborn" They exited the room and headed to the dining room to have breakfast.

-Line-

**Time skip.**

Tsuna on his way to school didn't see reborn following him anywhere. Just as he was about to continue walking, he felt something land on his head. He tried to touch it, trying to figure out what it is. That something jumped down Tsuna's head and landed in front of him. There, he saw an Infant, wearing the exact same attire as Reborn, then he remembered what Reborn told him.

"Let me guess, Reborn?"

He nodded. He jumped back to Tsuna's head, settling down comfortably.

"Now let's go."

Tsuna complied but stops half way.

"I can't bring you into my class Reborn."

"Don't worry. I have my ways." He smirked.

Tsuna only sighed slowly, continue to walk to school.

-Line-

The bell rings, giving a sign to the whole school that recess is about to start. Tsuna sat at his usual place next to the window, looking at the sky out of boredom. He noticed someone watching him and looked for the exact location that person is, but he manage to escape. As the Homeroom teacher came in, he turns his attention to the front.

"Settle down. Today we'll be having a transfer student from Italy." Murmurs from the students could be heard. The boys hoping that it will be a girl, but the girls hope the opposite.

"You can come in now."

It was a guy. All the boys aw in disappointment and the girls squeal. He had a silver hair and green eyes. His looks aren't bad either, handsome even, too bad he had a scrawl on his face. He had this punkish look that make him gave out a menacing aura.

"Introduce yourself."

He gave an annoyed expression.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato."

The teacher nod and pointed to a seat.

"Alright, your seat is right there."

Instead of walking towards his appointed seat, he walked further back, to where Tsuna is. The teacher yelled at him and told him that's not his place. As he arrived, he kicked Tsuna's desk.

"Tch. Someone like you isn't fit to be Decimo."

Tsuna who is not surprised one bit have to keep a facade and shirked, earning giggles from his classmates. Gokudera then walked away, leaving a pretend-to-be-terrified Tsuna.

**Meanwhile with reborn.**

Reborn was watching Tsuna from the trees. He was surprised at first when Tsuna manage to notice his presence, Before Tsuna could put an exact location on him, he jumped of the tree towards the roof.

'This will be interesting.'

-line-

**Sorry for the short awkward chapter. It's kind of hard writing this chapter idk why..**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rings, sign that it's already time to go home. As he is tiding his books, Tsuna got the feeling that something is going to happen, He knows not to ignore his gut feeling since a few years ago. As he was lost in his thoughts, Reborn landed on his desk.

"Go to the school field when you're done, or else." Tsuna was about to ask why but Reborn has vanished.

He sigh.

-line-

He arrived at the field, Seeing Reborn in his Adult body with the transfer student, Gokudera Hayato, if He recall.

Gokudera snarled, looking down on him.

"I only have to beat him to become the Decimo right?"

Reborn nodded.

He with full of confidence walked towards Tsuna, Taking out some dynamite, ready to throw it. Tsuna's eyes widen, putting out the dynamites that was thrown at him. He was grateful that it was only a few sticks.

Gokudera clicked his tongue.

"Double bomb!" He threw twice the amount from before. Tsuna quickly put out the fuse again. He almost missed one. He panted, tired from moving so quickly.

"Triple bo-!" he haven't finished talking when he saw one of the dynamites was falling down to the ground from his hand.

His eyes wonder in horror.

_'This is the end for me.'_

He shuts his eyes, preparing for his death. He expects the dynamites to blow up now, but nothing happen. He opens one of his eyes a little, seeing the future Vongola Decimo panting and all his dynamites on both hands fussed out. He opened his eyes in shock. How could a normal high school student, who looked dame even, put out all of the fuse so quickly. Perhaps he did underestimate him. He dropped all his dynamites and got on his knees and bow.

"I'm verry sorry. You are the only one who is worthy to be Decimo, Jyuudaime!

Tsuna looked up and spoke between his pants.

"I-it's fine. No need to apologize."

He held his hand out and smiled.

"Come on, stand up."

Gokudera looked up and grab Tsuna's hand. After he got up, he bow again.

"I will serve you as long as I live, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna just smiled.

"I don't need a subordinate."

Gokudera look at Tsuna with a Surprise and Hurt expression.

"But I do need a friend." He continued.

Gokudera's expression turns into a small smile. He felt tears pricking to the edge of his eyes.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!"

As they walked back to the school building, a small conversation started.

"Call me Tsuna, Jyuudaime is awkward."

"But I can't. That will be indecent."

"Seriously, it's fine."

"T-t-tsu-tsuna-Sama!"

Tsuna just sigh.

"Better."

Reborn stood there as he watches them go back inside the school building. He smirks.

_'Two done, four more to go.'_

He then walk out of the school grounds, back to the Hibari household.

-line-

The next day started as usual, the only thing is that there will be PE today, and they will be playing volleyball. PE is such a drag because Tsuna will have a harder time hiding hide his true ability. He sighs. He went out of the house once he finish having breakfast, only to be greeted by Gokudera waiting for him.

"Ah! Tsuna-sama, Good morning!" He said with a bow.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"I'm here to escort you, Tsuna-sama!" He answered.

Tsuna could only sweat drop on his enthusiasm.

"T-thanks, let's go before Kyo-I mean Hibari-nii knows you're here."

-line-

As time passed by, the time for the Volleyball match begun. As usual, nobody wanted Tsuna in their team, Gokudera know it and refuse to join either side if they don't include Tsuna. Eventually, A team gave in.

"It's alright, Tsuna, Gokudera, you can be in our team!" A happy go lucky guy called Yamamoto said.

"B-but, Yamamoto! We'll lose!" A member said.

"Don't worry! We'll cover for him!" He reassured the other members.

"Fine."

Tsuna hearing this, thought. Perhaps it isn't bad, Using a bit of his abilities here. He decided, He'll make the team win.

After Two sets of game, Tsuna's team won with the score 25-10, and 25-19. Everybody watching the game goes silent, can't believing what happen. The team Dame-Tsuna was on won. And what make it more surprising, Tsuna was the one who spike most of the ball and never misses. Gokudera was the one who took care of the defense. At first nobody wanted to toss to Tsuna, until they've got no choice but to. And here it is a surprising result. The crowds erupted in cheers.

"Awsome Tsuna! I guess I change my opinion about you!"

"Yeah! You're amazing back there!"

And many more compliments came in. Tsuna could only smile. He felt someone tapping his shoulders, He turned around, seeing the whole team excluding Gokudera.

"We wanted to say sorry for underestimating you."

"Yeah, we're sorry."

Tsuna smiled again.

"It's fine!"

-line-

The next lesson is starting, Tsuna and Gokudera was walking down the hall, with Gokudera ranting about how awesome he was. They then run into a girl, carrying some heavy boxes.

"Ah, do you need help?" Tsuna asks.

"Un! That will be appreciated." She let Tsuna take one of the boxes.

"Gokudera-kun, why don't you go back to the class room first?"

"Not a chance. I have to protect you at all time!"

Tsuna sigh.

"Alright, help her to carry her box."

"Yes, Tsuna-sama!"

They walked towards the storage room, placing those boxes where they belong.

"Ah, thank you very much for the help!" The girl that turns out to be the schools idol, Sasagawa Kyoko said.

"No problem." Just as they were about to lock the storage room, A third year came by.

"What are you doing? Flirting with Kyoko!"

"Wh-what? I'm n-!" Tsuna was cut off by the other male.

"No more excuses! I challenge you to a kendo match! Recess, at the first gym. The prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Kyoko looked in disbelieve.

"Mochida-senpai!"

Tsuna clench his fist, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I will accept your challenge not because I want to, It's because you can't make a person as a prize." He said.

Before Mochida could say anything, he walks away.

-Line-

Recess came and Tsuna only manage get a grab of some bread before having to fight Mochida-senpai. He sigh, this is really troublesome.

As he walks, he finishes his lunch. He finally arrived at the gym, seeing lots of people there, waiting for the match to start. And there was Hibari Standing at the edge of the room, watching if anybody making a ruckus.

He sigh, now he got to fight seriously or not, His Kyo-nii will kill him for such disgrace.

-Line-

**Sorry for the late update, it's just that all new animes are coming out and I've been distracted. Btw, any of you watched Tokyo Ghoul and other animes coming out this summer? If not than I suggest you do :D**


End file.
